thedigitalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Asgard
Charlotte Asgard is a main character in the upcoming fanon series, Digimon Network. She uses the D-Loader's X Model, and is partnered with Lalamon. Personality Charlotte is forever happy, bubbly, and loves meeting new people. She tries to be a friend to everyone and isn't afraid to get dirty to help those in need. She can be couragoues, stong-hearted, and fearless when needed, but she's also much kinder to her Digimon than her rival, Luka. Her "happy-go-lucky" attitude can sometimes make others not take her seriously, so she's constantly trying to show her stronger side more often and on the battlefield. Appearance Charlotte has long, wavy dark red hair. She usally wears a navy jean jacket over a white blouse, olive short shorts, and knee high black combat boots. Collection Charlotte's Collection consists of a mix of adorable yet loyal and courageous Digimon. Lalamon Lalamon '''is Charlotte's main partner. Lalamon is the shyest but most loyal of Charlotte's Collection. She's ready for anything, but can still be Charlotte's best buddy off of the battlefield. She doesn't say much, but is charming none-the-less. *Lotosmon is the Digivolved Form of Lalamon. In this form, Lalamon is much, much more powerful and quick as a bullet. She fights with a delivate but lethal style. Sparrowmon '''Sparrowmon '''is Charlotte's second partner. Sparrowmon is the fastest and most courageous of Charlotte's Collection. He's always there for Charlotte, and would do anything for her. It's the exact same way with Charlotte, showing the bond she has for her Digimon. Sparrowmon's goal is to never miss his mark, and so far he's accomplished that. But will he soon fail at the hands of Luka & Beelzemon? *RaptorSparrowmon' is the Digivolved Form of Sparrowmon. In this form, Sparrowmon is more agile and even faster, flying from one place to another in a split-second. Sparrowmon's power even increases, allowing RaptorSparrowmon to cut buildings in half. Dorulumon 'Dorulumon is Charlotte's third partner. Dorulumon is the most powerful and fearless of Charlotte's Collection. He's edgy, dangerous, and not afraid to go headfirst into battle. If he dies, he wants to die on the battlefield, which is his ideal of the most honorable of deaths. Through his tough exterior, however, he does have a softer side. *JagerDorulumon is the Digivolved Form of Dorulumon. In this form, Dorulumon is now bipedal and can use his drill, which has gone from a tail to a lance, more freely and more powerfully. Terriermon '''Terriermon '''is Charlotte's fourth partner. Terriermon is the smallest and most adorable of Charlotte's Collection. He's cuddly, manipulative, and kind of immature. He likes to tease his opponents by repeatedly dodging or deflecting their attacks, making them annoyed and more reckless, which he uses to his advantage. He sort of needs some lessons on manners and respect though. *Gargomon is the Champion Form of Terriermon. In this form, Terriermon is much more powerful and quick. He's also bulkier and can withstand stronger attacks. Turuiemon '''Turuiemon '''is Charlotte's fifth partner. Turuiemon is the most wise and chivalrous of Charlotte's Collection. He's heroic, agile, and always ready to help those in need. He enjoys peace and tranquility, and is often seen meditating. He's always bickering with Terriermon because of their differences. *Lopmon '''is the Rookie Form of Turuiemon. Turuiemon dislikes this form because it makes him look weak and foolish. He's also weaker in this form. Category:AverageHero Category:Digimon Network